1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brazing of metal parts and, in particular, to a homogeneous, ductile brazing material useful in brazing stainless steels and high nickel alloys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brazing is a process for joining metal parts, often of dissimilar composition, to each other. Typically, a filler metal that has a melting point lower than that of the metal parts to be joined together is interposed between the metal parts to form an assembly. The assembly is then heated to a temperature sufficient to melt the filler metal. Upon cooling, a strong, corrosion resistant, leak-tight joint is formed.
As a class, stainless steel alloys are more difficult to braze than are carbon and low-alloy steels. This is apparently due to the high chromium content associated with stainless steels. The formation of chromium oxide on the surfaces of stainless steels prevents wetting by the molten metal filler. Consequently, heating and brazing must be performed on carefully cleaned metal parts either in vacuum or under strongly reducing conditions, such as dry hydrogen or cracked ammonia. Alternatively, chemically active fluxes which dissolve the oxide must be used. However, extensive post-brazing cleaning is required to remove flux residues.
The brazing alloys suitable for use with stainless steels, designated AWS BNi compositions, contain a substantial amount (about 3 to 11 weight percent) of metalloid elements such as boron, silicon and/or phosphorus. Consequently, such alloys are very brittle and are available only as powder, powder-binder pastes, powder-binder tapes and bulky cast preforms. Powders are generally unsuitable for many brazing operations, such as dip brazing, and do not easily permit brazing of complex shapes. Although some powders are available as pastes employing organic binders, the binders form objectionable voids and residues during brazing.
Some brazing alloys are available in foil form. Such materials are (1) fabricated through a costly sequence of rolling and careful heat-treating steps, (2) prepared by powder metallurgical techniques or (3) fabricated by quenching a melt of the alloy on a rotating quench wheel at a rate of at least about 10.sup.5 .degree. C./sec. Rolled foil is not sufficiently ductile to permit stamping of complex shapes therefrom. Powder metallurgical foil is not homogeneous and employs binders, which form objectionable voids and residues during brazing. Quenched foil, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,973, represents a substantial improvement over powdered and rolled foils, but has a thickness (about 0.0015 to 0.0025 inch) somewhat greater than that which has now been found to be required for maximum joint strength.
Ductile glassy metal alloys have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,513, issued Dec. 24, 1974 to H. S. Chen et al. These alloys include compositions having the formula M.sub.a Y.sub.b Z.sub.c, where M is a metal selected from the group consisting of iron, nickel, cobalt, vanadium and chromium, Y is an element selected from the group consisting of phosphorus, boron and carbon, and Z is an element selected from the group consisting of aluminum, silicon, tin, germanium, indium, antimony and beryllium, "a" ranges from about 60 to 90 atom percent, "b" ranges from about 10 to 30 atom percent and "c" ranges from about 0.1 to 15 atom percent. Also disclosed are glassy wires having the formula T.sub.i X.sub.j, where T is at least one transition metal and X is an element selected from the group consisting of phosphorus, boron, carbon, aluminum, silicon, tin, germanium, indium, beryllium and antimony, "i" ranges from about 70 to 87 atom percent and "j" ranges from about 13 to 30 atom percent. Such materials are conveniently prepared by rapid quenching from the melt using processing techniques that are now well-known in the art. No brazing compositions are disclosed therein, however.
There remains a need in the art for a homogeneous, brazing material that is available in thin, ductile foil form.